


Marian Hawke and her Misfit Bunch.

by DarlingRin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke arrives in Kirkwall and becomes the leader of Kirkwall P.D's special unit. She ends up falling for Isabela, this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dragon Age and I feel like we don't see a lot of femhawke and Isabela so I plan on changing that. This AU does get some of its plot from the game(most of the plot) but I've changed it up a bit to fit my style. My version of Hawke is a bit of a joker but can be very serious when needed. If you have any questions or recommendations don't be afraid to message me.  
> My tumblr is the1thatwillbeaved.tumblr.com  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/12/16 Updated

The ferryman announced that we would be arriving at Kirkwall in 30 minutes. All the time I spent on this damned boat I thought people would be happy to leave war torn Ferelden and into the Free Marches but I was wrong. The faces of these people were full of dread, I heard Kirkwall was not the nicest of places but still it can’t be that bad. I find Bethany and Mother sitting on a bench on the far side of the boat.

  

 “We’ll be there soon .”

 

Bethany looks at me with tired eyes and a sad smile, I know how she feels we’ll be done running soon.

   

“Good I just want to relax for a few minutes without worrying.”

 

Mother nods but never speaks or looks at me, she still blames me for Carvers death and I don’t blame her. If I was fast enough and strong enough Carver would still be with us.

     

  “That’s all well and good but how do we plan on getting into the city exactly?”The voice belongs to Aveline Vallen a redhead we met while fleeing Lothering and she proved useful in a fight. Aveline is broad and well toned a perfect soldier through and through.

     

"We have an uncle that lives in the city I’ve called ahead to tell him we were coming.”

 

Aveline stands by me as we pass the statues that greet boats before they dock in the city. My father used to tell us stories of these statues, he told us that many years ago before the Free Marches were “Free” Kirkwall was the center of the slave trade  and that those statues were placed to discourage slaves from escaping. I always thought those stories were lies to have my siblings and I behave but as always I was wrong. I let out a whistle as we pass the first pair of statues, seeing more up ahead I’m hoping I made the right choice. Bethany and I were always close and as if sensing my unease she speaks up.

     

 “It may look bad now sister but we’re going to make a new life here, we’ll be okay.”

 

Its impossible not to smile around Bethany she just has that way about her, I give her a quick kiss on the head before Aveline and I head back towards the captain. Some people have gotten desperate and tried to take over the vessel so the captain hired Aveline and I to protect him.

      

“Hold up a sec Ave.”

 

I jog back to Mother and dig in the pockets of my cargo pants and pull out a crumpled photo of the Hawke family and hand it to her. She takes it and holds it close to her heart and starts to sob silently. I look at Bethany and she nods at me, she knows what to do. I head back to Aveline who has taken her position on the left side of the captains door and I take my place on the right.

  

“Alright Hawke what’s eating you?”

 

I cross my arms over my chest and try to connect my thoughts together before I speak “I don’t want Bethany to use magic once we get in the city, but she can’t sit by and not heal someone in need. And no offense Aveline but I hate templars.”

 

When we first met Aveline her husband a  templar was trying to arrest Bethany after we saved them from the “Blight”. The Blight consist of a horde of darkspawn from the Deep Roads. Nasty creatures that follow the lead of an Arch-demon. I fought a few when escaping Lothering, a few tried to bite me. That would not have been pretty. Once we dealt with the monsters we noticed that Wesley  was injured and not going to make it. If someone was infected by the blood of the darkspawn they have to choices to make;become a warden or die.Sadly for Wesley there was no warden present, still I thought he was a decent man despite that he kept trying to arrest Bethany.

      

“None taken Hawke,keep your family safe.”

 

Once the ferry pulls into port I see a mass of people crowding one officer at the gates of the city. The captain thanks us for our service and pays us a decent sum of money,I don’t meant to be greedy but Aveline and I saved his life on several occasions I think he could have spared us a few more bills. I gather my little troop and head to the crowd trying to see what was stalling the officer. Aveline goes and speaks to a few of the people and comes back with a grim look on her face.

  

“Seems like they aren’t letting anyone in Hawke.”

  

 “Shit, Bethany take Mother and go grab a table to that diner over there.”

 

I hand her some money and see her off, I turn my attention to that poor officer currently being hounded by an elderly women, a small part of me feels bad and the other part of me wants to record the whole thing and put it on the internet. But I go with my better judgement and go to save the poor soul from certain death at the hands of the old women.

 

  “ Excuse me ma’am but I think I can handle this for you.”

 

The women looks at me shakes her head and starts cursing as she walks away, well thats plain rude I was trying to help her out. The officer smiles at me and expresses his thanks.

 

  “Don’t worry about Margot she’s a looney old bat, anyway ladies I can’t let you inside.But you can speak to my commanding officer over there.”

 

He points to the man dealing with a well armed trio but before I leave I give the officer a two finger salute.

 

“Thanks Skipper”.”

 

 

As we head towards the commanding officer I can’t help but notice a smile on Aveline’s face.

 

 “What is so funny soldier Vallen?”

 

She rolls her eyes at me and laughs.“Skipper? Hawke was that really necessary?”

 

“The poor lad needed a bit of uplifting I had no choice but to use my charm!”

 

“What charm Hawke?”

 

“Oh Aveline that wounds me it really does!”

 

I bring a hand to my chest in a show of mock pain and Aveline throws her head back and laughs, a real genuine laugh and I’m happy I was able to bring a smile to her face in these darks times. When I reach the officer, he seems to be in a very heated conversation with what appears to be the leader of the trio. He's a bald man with a mustache that looks like utter shit so I gave him a new name, he is now shit-stache.

 

  "Is there a problem here officer?"

 

I ask in hopes that he will say yes, I want him to be in my debt. You never know when it might come in handy.

 

“None at all soldier these men were just leaving.”

 

With that Shit-stache grunts and walks away with his merry men behind him, leaving me with the commanding officer.

  

  “Alright ladies what can I do for you?”

  

  “Alright bub we need into the city I called ahead to my Uncle Gamlen, he is expecting us.”

 

I don’t know what was so funny about my request but apparently it was hilarious because the officer started laughing at me. I for one did not find it funny and my faced showed it because he straightened up and answered me.

 

  “Sorry didn’t mean to offend, its just that I know Gamlen and I don’t know how much use he’ll be to you but I’ll get him.”

 

So Shit-stache never left the area and overheard everything and thats just my guess because I see him rushing back, face full of rage.

 

 “So you won’t accept our cash but you’ll let a couple of whores in?”

 

  “Wow Shit-stache that’s really rude, I’m hurt.”

 

That gets him pissed beyond words and he goes for his gun, lucky for me Aveline is faster and punches him square in the face. His buddies join in and now it’s a brawl, I won’t lie but there is something about the fight that gets my blood rushing and I feel alive. I give goon number one a powerful right hook and he stumbles back, not letting him recover I go in and land a few more punches before he falls to the floor. I’m grinning like a fool and I can’t stop myself I’m a soldier and a pretty good one at that, I was apart of a special unit back in Lothering that dealt with some pretty grim shit so this fight is nothing more than a warm up.

 

I focus back on the remaining goon pulling a knife an Aveline who was dealing the final blow to Shit-stache, before he can do damage I intercept and grab his wrist. I twist until I hear a satisfying snap and he lets out a blood curdling scream. The fights over and I turn back to the officer, I think I might have frightened him because he mumbles something about Gamlen and leaves. I shrug my shoulders at Aveline and head to the diner that Bethany and Mother are at.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun’s gone down and Gamlen has yet to arrive, I’m stuck in this shitty diner drinking this shitty coffee. I promised Mother that I would have her and Bethany in the city and I failed her, again. I’m about to grab Aveline and search for this asshole when a middle aged man in a flannel and paint stained jeans enters and calls Mother by name. Mother seems to come to life and runs to the man embracing him in a tight hug,he returns the gesture but he looks odd like he’s in pain.

 

   “Gamlen its so good to see you.”

 

    “You too Leandra.”

 

They continue to talk but I don’t like it Gamlen seems shady and Bethany can sense it too.

 

  “Sister,Uncle Gamlen seems a bit off doesn't he?”

 

  “I know what you mean Beth, the officer didn't seem to speak about Gamlen fondly.”

 

As the continue to talk Mother’s body language changes and her shoulders slump, I take that as an indication that Gamlen cannot take us into the city. I take it upon myself to intervene on Mother’s behalf and get us safely in Kirkwall.

 

 “Alright Uncle I want you to take Mother and Bethany into the city, Aveline and I will find another way in.”

 

  “Marian Hawke I will not allow it, we stay together!”

 

I should have expected that response from Mother after all she lost but Gamlen doesn't seem to share our feelings because he is looking at Mother with disdain.

 

   “Why should I help you! You left with that apostate! Hell Leandra I don’t even have the estate anymore, I gambled it all away.”

 

Mother looks so hurt, all the fight she had in her fades and I want to beat the crap out of my Uncle. I gently usher Mother towards Bethany and go back to Gamlen.

 

     “Listen here you sad excuse of a man, you will find us a way into the city or I will rip out your entrails and hang you with them.”

 

My voice never rises, my threat is silent but deadly and Gamlen breaks into a sweat and weighs his options. He knows I’ll do it, I’ve killed before and I've done some things I regret but for my family’s sake I’ll do it all again.

 

  “I have two contacts that are willing to pay your way into the city, an elf smuggler named Athenril and a merc. The catch is that you work for them for a year.”

 

 “Not bad Uncle, tell me where to find this Athenril. I won’t have Bethany become a murderer.”

 

He tells me the location of the smuggler and stays with Mother while Aveline, Bethany and I go speak to Athenril. We find her at the docks looking over some cargo, she never looks at us while she speaks.

 

“You Gamlen’s niece?’

 

 “I am, now what do you need done?”

 

I can’t help but stare at her ass while I speak, the jeans outline it perfectly and I begin to think of all the things I can do. Athenril isn't bad to look at either, I can see us working out a beneficial relationship. I’m brought back to reality when she speaks again.

 

 “Straight to business I like that, you’ll make a great worker.”

 

She finally looks up at us and her eyes scan my body, I think she approves of me because she nods before briefing us on our assignment.

 

I can already tell its going to be a long year but I’’ make the best of it. Turning to Aveline and Bethany, I give them my signature “Hawke grin”

 

    “Welcome to Kirkwall!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why I am starting this from the beginning again. The answer is simple, I wanted to make this similar to the other dragon age fics I am working on. There is going to me an origin and inquisition and wanted them to all share the same timeline.There were some slight changes in chapter 1 so you might want to give it another read.
> 
> The biggest change is how the circle is run. After their harrowing mages are allowed back into society. Most choose not to however, the reason remains unknown. The more the story progress the more you'll learn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't give up on the story.

Since arriving at Kirkwall a year ago many things have changed. The Blight was ended by a Grey Warden named Elissa Cousland, Alistair Theirin became the rightful King of Ferelden. And I Marian Hawke have made quite the name for myself in the underworld of this beautiful city.I even had a business card, ‘If you fucked up call Hawke.’ That card got me a lot of work after Athenril. Most of my new assignments consisted of odd jobs here and there, nothing I couldn’t handle. There were only two problems I had with my new line of work; I had no insurance of any kind and Bethany was constantly in danger. I didn’t mind the stray bullet every now and then, but I can’t patch myself all the time.

  
  


The smell of coffee roused me from sleep. Living with Gamlen was proving to be interesting to say the least. His apartment was more of a hovel, how he survived all these years was beyond me. Bethany and I shared a room, wanting Mother to have her own space. There was no living room or fancy walkway. Open the door to my room and there is the kitchen,a few feet away was the door that led to Lowtown. Despite being an apostate living in a shitty Bethany was ever the optimist. She was already dressed despite the early hour.

  
  


“Good morning Bethany, you’re look awfully cute this morning.” I see her roll her eyes as I pour my own cup of coffee.

  
  


“Morning sister, you didn’t check your phone this morning did you?”

  
  


“Bethany, you know I can’t function without caffeine in my system. Do you remember when Carver tried to talk to me before I had my morning coffee?” That was not a good day for Carver. I had returned from my basic training for the Ferelden military. Carver asked me to teach him a few moves, he wanted to join but was too young. Me being the loving and caring sister that I am took him under my wing. There was one rule however, do not talk to me before I drink coffee. Poor Carver, poor foolish Carver, he tried to speak to me that morning. Poor sod ended up on the floor with a broken arm. 

  
  


“Yes, I remember that stupid rule you had. But this is too important to wait.” She pulls out her phone to show a message from Aveline, it was sent to the both of us.

  
  


**Aveline: Morning girls stop by the office today, I have a job that you might like. Bethany if Hawke hasn’t had her coffee yet slam the phone in her face.**

  
  


_ Jeez Ave, you don’t have to be so charming in the early hours.  _ Taking the threat aside her having work for us was a big deal. Aveline was now the Captain of the Kirkwall police department. During her time as an officer she discovered that her former captain, a man named Jeven was corrupt. She saved the life of officer Donnic and locked Jeven away. As a reward the Viscount gave her a promotion. It made me wonder what she needed done.

  
  


“Beth, give me a few minutes. We’ll walk to the station.” Downing the last of my coffee I run to the shower. Today could prove to be an interesting day.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The walk to Hightown wasn’t that bad, if I had taken my bike Bethany and I would have been stuck in traffic. Nine in the morning in the Kirkwall streets meant rush hour and cranky commuters. Everyone in this town are complete shit to one another, there were only a handful that cared for someone other than selves. The first five steps out of Gamlen’s house led us to a woman arguing with her good for nothing husband. He got a little touchy, feely so I broke his arm. People in Kirkwall respect power, being nice won’t get you shit. So while Bethany gives me a look, I know that that people will think twice before messing with my family. Not all of Kirkwall is bad, Hightown looks amazing compared to Lowtown or Darktown. The crime is just as bad, but at least the scenery is nice.   

  
  


“Marian, was that really necessary? I’m sure there were other ways to get the man to leave.”

  
  


“Bethany, if I had asked him to politely fuck off he would have taken a swing at me. He doesn’t know how to use his hands properly anyway.” I shrug my shoulders, my actions gave me the outcome I wanted. Bethany knows the world can be cruel, yet she believed kindness was possible. Maker bless her soul. Sadly my answer was not good enough for her, the duration of the trip was filled with silence. None of my attempts at conversation worked.  _ Great, Beth is the only friend I have and she won’t speak to me. _

  
  


The two of us arrived at the Viscounts office thirty minutes later. Bethany still wouldn’t speak to me. She’d been on her phone for most of the walk, she paid no mind to the cat calls she received.  _ I bet she’s talking to Aveline….Fuck I’m not going to hear the end of it.  _

  
  


The Viscount’s office was full of activity, people were going every which way. Some were going to see the Viscount while the others went to the police department. The building was huge making it possible to house two departments, and a conference room in the back. The police were awfully busy this fine morning. 

 

_ Ah Kirkwall, ever the shit storm even in the morning hours.  _ Aveline was hard at work in her office, a mountain of reports covered her desk. Officer Donnic finished giving a report by the time I walked in. Leaning against the door frame I give her my sultry voice, “You called for me Captain Vallen?”

  
  


“Good you’re here take a seat, the both of you.” She doesn’t even look at me while she spoke. The nerve of her! I’m practically throwing myself at her and she won’t even look my way.

  
  


“Aveline, that hurt. You keep brushing off, is….is there someone else?” I speak loud enough so some of the officers outside can hear me. That got me a look, a look that screamed murder. 

  
  


“Bethany, sit your sister down before I arrest her.” Aveline pulled a file out her desk while the two of us took our seats. The time for jokes were over. “Hawke, I know that you were a part of the Alpha unit down in Lothering. The Viscount wants something similar here in Kirkwall. It would still be a part of the K.P.D but you would have sole control over your people.”

  
  


“I’m guessing I report to you on all cases I receive?” I would rather report to Aveline then some ass up top. She would understand where I am coming from, Aveline was a soldier, she knows how the real world works.

  
  


“Yes, all reports are made solely to me unless there is a threat to the entire city-state or Viscount. Now are you going to take the job?” The captain of the Kirkwall police department just smiled at me. She knew I was going to take the job, I would be a fool not to.

  
  


“This is the most important question I am going to ask.” I lean in close so that only Aveline can hear me, “Do we get a dental plan?” I could hear Bethany snort behind me, Aveline rolled her eyes before laughing. 

  
  


“Yes, Hawke. You and your team shall receive the same health care benefits as the rest of the force. Now do you accept?”

  
  


“Yes, Captain Vallen.” Now I would have some witty joke or something more inappropriate, but what can I say? Once a soldier always a soldier. Aveline looked pleased with herself and my answer. 

 

“In that file you’ll find people who are suitable to join your unit. Once you have your team picked out, you’ll report to me. Is that understood?” She spoke with such authority, it was quite arousing.  _ Oh captain, my captain. _

  
  


“Understood, my captain.” I bow like in the old fairy tales my father used to tell my siblings and I. The redhead grunts and turns her attention to Bethany. Her features soften when she talks to my sister. But then again Bethany was more level headed and considerate then I.

  
  


“Bethany, you have to be extremely careful in this line of work. You don’t carry the badge of an official mage of the Circle. If a templar gets you, no one can help you.” 

  
  


“I know Aveline, my magic is for extreme cases only. Still I have a feeling that every case will be extreme with you in charge sister.” Bethany nudged me playfully, trying to make a joke of it. There was nothing about this to me at all. I failed to protect one sibling, I refuse to lose another.

  
  


“If at all possible Bethany won’t need to use her magic.” That comment was going to get me in trouble later. It was the truth, if I could get a valid circle mage then Bethany would never come to harm. The only problem with that however, is that no mages join local law enforcement. The Templars do something to those poor mage’s that make them afraid of the real world. Those that do leave the circle for good become reclusive.

  
  


Bethany doesn’t say anything the smile she had was long gone. Aveline noticed too but said nothing. This is something that I would have to deal with. Aveline handed me the file, she told us that there was a dwarf waiting in the front by the name of Varric. He would help me gather the rest of my team. Before I can do anything regarding the job, Bethany and I need to have a chat. I can feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head. Between her and mother with the angry eyes, when am I going to catch a break?

  
  


“All right Bethany, something is on your mind. We aren’t leaving until you speak your mind.”  _ Open the floodgates, Hawke. Not like you're good at anything else. _

  
  


“We both know that no Circle certified mage is going to join us! All the mages in Kirkwall stay in the Gallows, Meredith strikes fear into their hearts. We both know how you get in fights, Marian, I am the only one who can calm you.” I can see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. All I want is to keep her safe, why can’t she see that?

  
  


“Bethany, I’ll be fine so don’t worry. We’ll talk more at home. Right now we need to meet Varric.” She calmed down somewhat but this conversation was far from over. Mother would have some words for this as well.  

  
  


Varric was easy to spot in the Viscount’s Keep. He was the only dwarf here. That’s not to say that there are no dwarves in Kirkwall, they just have better places to be than here. He looked like a Hightown kinda man, his button down shirt was open so that his chest hair can be free.  _ Maker I...I want to run my hand through that hair. _ It took a great amount of willpower not to tug at that man’s chest hair when I got close enough. That would be a horrible way to introduce yourself to an employee. 

  
  


“Varric Tethras, I presume?” If he is a Hightown kind of man then being myself would end up doing more harm than good.

  
  


“Was it the chest hair that gave me away?”  The way he smiled put me at ease. He didn’t have that high and mighty feel about him.

  
  


“I have to admit the hair did have a strong sway in my actions.” He offers his hand, I take it without hesitation. I have a feeling that the two of us will be fast friends. “This is my sister Bethany, she’ll be working with us as well.”

  
  


“Nice to meet you, Sunshine.” He offers her a warm smile before getting down to business. Out of the list Aveline has given him, he narrowed the selection to 4. “Hawke, think we can talk someplace else? I can feel the nobles ogling my chest hair.”

  
  


“I complete understand Varric. I can feel the aristocracy seeping into my clothes.” Varric leads the way as we exit the Viscount’s keep. Him and I talking about the most absurd things. 

  
  


Bethany on the other hand just shakes her head. Out of the three of us she is the only one who seems mature. “Really, it’s like I’m dealing with children.”

  
  


Oh my sweet, sweet sister, you’re not wrong on that account.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Varric takes me to the Hangedman, Bethany having promised to go out with Mother left a while back. One would think that with it still being the morning the bar would be empty. That wasn’t the case in Kirkwall. At 10 in the morning the Hangedman was as full as it would be at 6 in the evening, full of drunks and reeking of piss. It was my kind of place. Varric was a natural here, the way he spoke would entice even the drunkest of men. He stopped to speak with a couple of waitresses, who then looked at me with a seductive grin.  _ They look like they want to eat me...not that I would mind. _ He takes me to a private room, the inside makes my heart stop. In one side of the room he has monitors set up, it was like his own little batcave. But what really got me was the small bar he had. 

  
  


“Hawke, if you keep your mouth open that wide bugs and Maker knows what else will fly in.”

  
  


“Varric, you have a bar within a bar! There is no need to ever leave this room.”

  
  


“The perks of owning the place.” Varric pours drinks as I continue to gawk at the setup he has. I feel like a child on Satinalia, it was everything I ever wanted in life.

  
  


“Varric, you are a man after my own heart!” It wouldn’t be bad to make this room our base of operations. The team would have everything they would want. Information, booze, women and or men. But only if they respected you enough. I take my drink, following Varric to a nearby couch. Whatever Varric poured was the same as the main bar outside,rat piss whiskey. “Varric, I feel lied to.”

  
  


He looks at me before laughing, it would seem that I wasn’t the first to fall for fancy bottle trap. “Hawke, do you honestly believe that I would have better than what I stock the bar with?”

  
  


“I mean obviously. Isn’t that how most bars work? Fancy bottles in your office, in a bar you own I might add. Everyone is entitled to something more. All they have to is take it.” That was my philosophy. Life was full of things that could be yours, people just needed to get off their asses.

  
  


“You might be right on that. But the way I see it, I’m no better than the people I serve. They drink rat piss, I drink rat piss. Life moves on.” 

 

We shelf our philosophy talk, Varric hands me a tablet that has all the info for the new team members. There was a runaway warden, a dalish mage, a smuggler and finally a merc. None of them seemed qualified for the job I was going to hire them for. But if Varric thought they were suitable, I’ll take his word for it.

  
  


“Varric, this is a colorful collection but aren’t they a bit…”

  
  


“Eccentric?” He finished my sentence for me.  _ This man is going to make me question my current life choices. _ “Don’t look at me like Hawke. I feel like you’re going to devour me.”

  
  


“What can I say, I find someone who can read my thoughts extremely attractive.” 

  
  


“Should I tell the ladies at the counter that you’re not interested?” The look on his face spoke volumes. If I had an ounce of self respect or if he was wrong about my preferences, I would smack him. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t go that far. Those ladies look like they need a good time. That aside, why these people? None are mages from the circle, their liable to be arrested just walking in the city.”

  
  


“So are you boss. You want to stop crime in Kirkwall, hire people that commit the crimes. The Warden is rumored to be one of the best healers in the city. Poor sod is wanted by the Warden’s and the circle. There are rumors that the Dalish mage is to one of the best this side of the Free Marches.” 

  
  


Looking at the portfolios, it was clear as day that the dwarf was right. All these people in some way or form where criminals. Varric even had a file on me. I felt stupid to think that I was better than these four. If you count my time in the Lothering Unit my body count was higher than anyones.

  
  


“All right Varric, you’ve sold me. Let’s gather criminals to hunt down criminals. Who do we get first?” The more I thought about the more I got excited. It made me think that Aveline knew this was going to happen. Nothing is done by the book in Kirkwall, so why should I bother.

  
  


“Well the only one we really can go to is the Warden. He uses a rundown restaurant as his clinic, it’s in Darktown. The other’s I’ll have to send messages to. Don’t have a clue about the Dalish mage.” Varric’s face was furrowed my concentration. The Dalish were tricky to navigate, one wrong move and the city could be at war with the clan. 

  
  


“Leave the Dalish to me. I have more than one reason to go up to Sundermount.” As if on autopilot my hand grabs the necklace that I have been wearing for the past year.  _ It’s time to fulfill my end of the bargain, Flemmith.  _ Varric nods as he types away, sending messages to the other two no doubt. Once finished he collects the cups and bottle. Ever the gentleman this one.  

  
  


“Alright, I got a reply from Ravaini, she’ll be around tonight. The merc is out on a job, so we’ll get the warden now.” 

  
  


“Would it be wrong if I wanted a good fight with him before he joins?” I’ve been itching for a good fight lately. Things have been too lax for my taste, my body is itching for action.

  
  


“We are going to Darktown, you’re bound to fight someone. Just don’t hit the guy we’re after.”

  
  


“Varric, you should be the leader. You know what you are. As leader I hereby make you Varric Tethras leader of this unit.” Using my hand like a noble would with a sword I dubbed him leader of the unit. 

  
  


“No way in hell. Hawke, you can keep the job. I can’t handle all the paperwork that’s going to come with it.” We both laugh, heading back into the main bar area. Jokes were traded back and forth at the expense of the both of us. 

  
  


“Damn it, I forgot to ask Aveline if this job came with a dental plan.” I couldn’t keep a straight face to save my life. Varric laughed so hard his face turned red. Today was turning out to be alright.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ander's and Isabela

Varric was right, there were people willing to fight in Darktown. A good five minutes into our walk and we were attacked by carta. I currently had one dwarf in a headlock, every time he moved I punched him in the face. Varric handled himself well in a fight, he only got punched once. I on the other hand have gotten have gotten punched several times…..and….and I think I’ve been stabbed. It’s not because I am a poor fighter, I was the leader of Lothering’s local militia. No I love a challenge, to feel my blood rushing through my veins. Mother always said I was a troubled child and she wasn’t wrong. I once beat up all the boys in Bethany’s class because they made fun of the way she wore her hair. I was 14 and the boys were 7. 

  
  


“Hawke, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you love a fight.” Varric kicked the head of the nearest carta thug. Wanting to make sure that he was down He had a little blood on his suit but other than he was good. 

  
  


“What can I say? I’m a girl who loves a little excitement in her life. More importantly Varric, is there a knife sticking out of my back?” When I turn around I hear him curse several times. That answers my question.

  
  


“Dammit, let’s go find the warden. We haven’t even started yet and you got hurt.” My new friend goes to remove the knife but I stopped him. I will never understand why people pull the knife out. If it was near your heart, lungs or any other major organ I would understand. The knife in the back was near nothing vital, if it was pulled I would have bleed out long before Varric and I found the warden. “Hawke, you are a strange one.”

  
  


“I take that as a compliment. I  had a man under my command once that got attacked by darkspawn. This was at the beginning of the Blight, all my unit saw were stragglers. Anyway he had a broken bit of sword stuck in his leg. We didn’t have a medic and our healer was taken out not a few minutes before. He told us not to take it out, when I asked why he told me the same thing he told you.” When I finished my story Varric just stares at me, did he not read my file? I led men to their death but also saved lives. I was a soldier, yet I think my cheerful disposition fooled him.

  
  


“When this is over we’re going back to the Hangedman. I’ve got some questions for you.” After that we went back to playful banter. 

  
  


Darktown was nothing like Lowtown and it was the completely opposite of Hightown. Darktown is where the shit nobles flush comes to die. It smelled like piss and death, it made me think  that its residents lost their sense of smell. There was no road or sidewalk there was just dirt. That didn’t mean that Darktown was without its charms. The street venders worked miracles in the meat department. I don’t even care that most of their meet is a mystery to all who consume it, shits amazing. Another thing I love about Darktown is that no one ask questions. Did the street ask about the knife sticking out my back? No. Did I ask him why the box by his foot was moving? No. I went about my business and he went about his, no unnecessary prattle.The snobs in Hightown could learn something from this man.

  
  


Varric looked at me like I’d gone mad, in all honestly I was shocked he didn’t get anything. Fighting a group as big as the one we just took on really takes its toll. Before I hog all the food I offer some to him.

  
  


“Want sum? Es really good.” My mouth is still full as I speak. I made sure to pronounce my words, so that no food fell on Varric.

  
  


“No thanks boss, I know what that stuff is made of. Thinking of it makes me sick for you.” He shivers at his own words. The way he describes it makes it sound like it’s from the Black City itself. A part of me is dying to know what my food is made of, yet a bigger part of me doesn’t want to lose the magic that is mystery meat.

  
  


“Tell me when I’m drunk off my ass.” I shove the rest of my food down my mouth as we approach the clinic. My back was really starting to hurt.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It wasn’t as busy as I thought it would be. There were patients here and there but the place still seemed empty. When they saw Varric and I walk in all talking stopped, they just stared. I was always told that staring was rude, did they have any matters at all? I would understand if a child were to stare but a full grown adult? Don’t they see the knife sticking out of my back?

  
  


“Hello there! My name is Hawke and I’d like this knife removed from my back. So if you could get off your asses that would be helpful.” My words sparked action within the masses,  _ I should have been a public speaker. Look at how my words moved them!  _ I walk into an empty exam room waiting for the warden. I wouldn’t call it an examine room, more like a kitchen without the appliances. Varric was off talking to the locals, hopefully gathering intel. In the few hours I’ve known the dwarf, I’ve learned he has a knack for telling slightly exaggerated truths. They make for great stories through.

 

A blond man walked into the room a few minutes later. Would it be wrong to punch the man you want to hire as you slowly bleed out? He had a man bun, he’s asking for someone it. Other then that atrocious choice in hairstyles, he seemed like an ok guy. Actually he looked like a sad puppy you just want to hug and feed treats.  _ He must get all the ladies with those eyes….I need to ask him if the sad dog thing works. _

  
  


“Does anyone make charts anymore? How am I supposed to know what I am treating?” 

For a man supposedly in hiding he does like to shout.

  
  
  


“Sometimes things just really stick out, if you get my meaning?” Giving a sly smile I turned a bit so the he could see the knife sticking out my back.”

  
  


“By the Maker! How aren’t you in pain?” Throwing on a pair of gloves he rushes to my side. Oh how my inner women swoons. “This might hurt a bit.”

  
  


“No man has ever said that to me be before. Please be gentle.” I laughed so hard my ribs hurt. Poor man blushed so hard he was the same color as tomato. The only downside was that knife was still in my back. The mild pain was now reaching that point where I could no longer handle it. Laughing might now have been the best course of action, but the warden was asking for it. Winking at him I pulled the knife out of my back, grunting in pain as the razor edge took more of my skin. “Can you be a dear and use those magical hands of yours.”

  
  


He placed his hands on the wound, muttering words that made no sense to me. As he spoke I felt something wash over me. The pain and fatigue were gone, and if I had to make a bet I would say that the hole in my back was gone as well. His hands never left my back, in fact he seemed to be putting more pressure on me. Try as I might I couldn’t move.  _ Cheeky bugger, used the healing spell as a cover.  _

  
  


“My, my is this how you show a lady a good time?”

  
  


“Who sent you?” He pressed his hands down where the wound once was. It hurt, it shouldn’t have hurt at all. 

  
  


“You honestly think someone is after you?” I speak through clenched teeth. Either he was undoing the spell or left a small part open. “I got into a fight with the Carta, now get your hands off me.”  _ Where is Varric? This is a horrible time to disappear. _

  
  


“Who told you where I was!” I couldn’t turn my head to look at him but his voice definitely changed. It was like something was speaking through him. There are stories floating around Thedas, of mages who can form bonds with spirits. It’s not the conventional selling your soul to demons either. The spirit would come to your aid if need be, teach you what it knows and in extreme cases join with the mage. Bethany had been trying to get a spirit companion for years. With a soul like Bethany’s, I wouldn’t be surprised if a spirit of compassion bonded with her. She’s just has to stop trying so hard.

  
  


“You and your friend should calm down. It would be a shame for this clinic to be shut down indefinitely.” My body shakes, it's not because I am afraid. Quite the opposite in fact, I’m excited. I take back him having an attractive face….I want to punch the shit out of him.

  
  


“If you want to keep your heart beating you will tell me who sent you.” He pressed down harder, sending jolts of electricity through my body. It wasn’t strong enough to heart but there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that he would stop my heart. 

  
  


“Andraste's ass Hawke! You couldn’t just talk to the guy!” Varric finally walks in from Maker knows where with a scowl on his face. 

  
  


“Apparently the words magical hands, is a sort of trigger for him.” The simple fact that Varric and I had a civil conversation, while electricity coursed through by body unnerved Anders. He let his guard down for second, that was all I needed. Jumping from the table I grab his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.

  
  


“Really Hawke? We want to hire the man, not have him hate us.” The dwarf laughs while closing the door. His actions betraying his words,  _ Maker this man is amazing. _

  
  


“Hire me, for what? I’m not going to prance around Kirkwall with fire flying out of my hands.” 

  
  


_ Oh, now you want to be civil.  _ “I’ve half a mind to break your arm. I come here with a knife sticking out my back. Saying the word magic doesn’t mean that someone knows your secret. It. Is. A. Figure. Of. Speech!” With each word I gave Anders arm a little twist. I know that living as a mage, one must be cautious, but this man is beyond paranoid. Finally let the man go, he takes a seat on a stool, rubbing his arm. 

  
  


“You’ve wasted your time, I’m not a mage for hire.” 

  
  


“You don’t even know the job. At least hear us out before you reject us.” Leave it to Varric to be the the semi voice of reason. If it were up to me, I would have kept hounding the poor man until he gave in. 

  
  


“Alright, what is it?”

  
  


“We are a branch of the K.P.D, we won’t be handling regular cases. We are going to handle the more colorful work. I wanted you as advisor and a private doctor of sorts. As you can see I’m going to need it.”  I stand with arms crossed watching Anders think over my deal. “My sister would usually be doing this but she doesn’t have the knowledge as you. A former Circle Mage and a Warden.”

  
  


“Wait, you have mage sister?” He looks so surprised. I don’t understand why some people think that to be sympathetic to mages you need to have one in your family. 

  
  


“Yes, I do. That’s beside the point, will you work for us?”

  
  


“I don’t see why not. More importantly doesn’t your sister live in constant fear of being caught by Templars? There is no shortage of them here.” He was eager for an answer, like a puppy with a treat being held before him.

  
  


“She can control herself. It’s like you said, she doesn’t go up and down Hightown firing spells out her ass.” I know without a doubt that there were apostates running free in Kirkwall. Bethany had fears as anyone would, she didn’t allow that fear to control her. Even with his paranoia Anders seemed to be doing well for himself.  _ Why would he ask such a question? _

  
  


“That’s good, excellent really.” Anders saw the look on my face, my eyes wandered to the knife then back to him. I don’t care that I hired him a few minutes ago, I will kill him. Catching on to my murderous intent, the mage hurried to explain. “Oh, it’s not like that. You must have heard about the Mage Underground by now. I, along with several others help mages escape the city. I was going to offer a spot to you and your sister. With your new position you would be a big help.” 

  
  


Varric stepped into Anders personal space, his face inches away from the mage. “So, you want us to abuse our power? To help mages escape this city and the harsh cruelty of the Templars?” His voice was low but the threat was there. “Sounds good to me!” 

  
  


Varric and I couldn’t stop laughing, poor mage look like he was going to shit himself. The stab wound and electricity aside this day has been entertaining.Giving Anders a pat on the shoulder, I tell him not to worry. I am more then willing to help any and all mages that come my way. And if he needs my help all he needs to do is ask. I had overstayed my welcome in the Darktown clinic, a child could be heard crying in the other room.

  
  


“Alright Varric, it looks like Anders is needed elsewhere. Plus we still have one more person to meet. The Queen of the Eastern Seas?” Before we leave I grab the knife. 

  
  


“Hawke, why are you taking the knife?” Varric gives me a skeptical look, “You can always buy one.”

  
  


The knife was a beautiful piece of work. It was a Kukri, with intricate carvings on the blade itself. It looked like waves crashing along the shore. The blood on it now was dry, my guess is that when it’s fresh it looks amazing. “Don’t be jealous Varric, it's unbecoming of you. Plus if you wanted the knife so bad then you, then you should have gotten stabbed.”

  
  


“You got me there, Hawke.” We start to laugh as we make our way back to the Hangedman. I had one more person to meet before I called it night.  _ A pirate Queen, how exciting! _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back in Varric’s private office I was bombarded with questions. We just met not a few hours ago and he wants my life story. Does everyone on Kirkwall move this fast? “Varric, we just met and I’m not drunk enough to talk about my life.”

  
  


“I’m curious, how else to sate my curiosity then to ask you.” He sounded way too eager for this to be a simple conversation.

  
  


“Alright but the rules are as follows, nothing personal. I will answer all questions about my service in the Lothering Unit. Nothing more, nothing less.” I thought I had won, my file had all my service information. I was wrong, I was horribly wrong. Varric smiled like he won the fucking lotto.  _ Maker, what have I unleashed? _

  
  


“So why join a small militia? Why not join King Cailan's army at Ostagar?”

  
  


“Simple, to protect Bethany. Beside Carver already joined the army, he would have been cross if I joined up too.”

  
  


Varric doesn’t say anything for a bit, a thoughtful expression on his face, “Who’s Carver?”

  
  


_ Shit! I let that slip, can’t lie out of this one.  _ Finishing the last of the drink Varric poured for me I tell him the truth. I don’t know how long we spent in that room, we just talked. By the end Varric looked exhausted. I don’t he expected me to be such a rough person.  _ Well Varric, everyone has demons. I hide mine behind a smile and cheery disposition. _

  
  


“Well shit, Hawke, I didn’t see that coming.” He sighed, poured himself another drink. 

  
  


“Shit happens, now aren’t we supposed to meet someone?” I can’t help but crack a smile, poor dwarf spilled his drink on himself. 

  
  


“Yeah, we are. Guessing by the noise outside she’s already here.” Varric and I head back to the main bar area. It looked like an old fashioned brawl was taking place. A part of me wanted to join in, I always found this things to be amusing. As I rolled up my sleeves, a hand nudged bt side. “Don’t bother, she Rivani can handle herself.”

  
  


Turning my attention back to the fight. The last man was shaken, he wouldn’t last another second. “Give me my money you whore!” He tries to land a punch on a woman, who has an amazing ass. She easily sidesteps the attack and gives him a swift kick in the balls. 

  
  


“Lucky, the information you gave me was worth nothing. So that is exactly what you will be paid.” She stepped around him, intending to head back to the bar. In that moment our eyes met and I found it hard to breathe. She was wearing a corset and pulling that shit off and knee high boots. If she were wearing shorts, I couldn't see them. Her amber eyes bore into my skull, a smirk graced her lips.  _ Andraste's ass! She has a piercing under her lip. Dammit Varric, you never said she was hot. And why does she wear that blue bandana? I bet her hair looks amazing out….and after sex.  _

  
  


I tried to get my mind out of the gutter, I truly tried but this women was oozing sex and confidence. Two of my greatest turn on’s. She sauntered over to where Varric and I were standing. Stepping into the dim light I was greeted by curves and caramel skin.  _ This women has to be a desire demon!  _

  
  


“Hello there Varric. I see you’re still tempting the masses with that chest hair of yours.” Her voice was heavenly.  _ Hawke you can’t have a crush on your coworker! That’s against HR policy…..Do I even have an HR rep? _

  
  


“Yeah,yeah Ravani. You still can’t touch it.” Varric gently smacks her hands away as she tries to grab at his chest. “Come and say hi to your new boss.” 

  
  


She looks at me again and smiles that predatory smile. I match her with a grin of my own, I already had a feeling that we would get along just fine. “Hawke, pleasure to meet you..your Majesty.” 

  
  


The Queen of the Eastern Seas wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. Putting a leg in between mine causes me to stumble just a bit. I grabbed her to steady myself, Varric just shakes his head and chuckles. In this very compromising position she leans in close until her breath tickles my ear, she whispers. “Varric, never told me that the boss was so attractive. You can call me Isabela, sweet thing.” 

  
  


She doesn’t pull away, her hands wander lower and lower, resting just above my ass.  _ Two can play it that game, my dear Isabela.  _ I let her grab my ass, the grin on her face makes her think that she’s one. Before she could do anything with that leg of her’s I hide my face in the crook of her neck. Breathing softly, her body twitches and she sighs. I have one hand around her waist holding her in place, the other removes her hand from my back side.

 

“ Sleeping with the boss does not increase your paycheck, trust me I tried.” With that I pulled her off of me. She looked a bit dazed, like someone slapped her with the chant of light. Isabela started laughing a second later. All I could do was shake my head.  

  
  


“I think working with you is going to be interesting.” Watching Isabela walk towards Varric makes my mouth water. I could hear Aveline in the back of my mind telling me to stay away, that this was going to end in heartache. I quickly hushed my sole voice of reason and hurried after my new friends. 

  
  
_ I can’t agree more Isabela…..Maker..I think I ruined my pants. _


End file.
